Display panels of various types have come into wide use in the electronics industry, and, in general, such devices include relatively large numbers of electrodes to which external circuits must be connected. In general, the panel electrodes extend to contact pads at various edges of the panels, and connection is made thereto. A newly developed display panel which is intended to be coupled end-to-end with similar panels has all of its electrodes connected to contact pads on one surface of the panel, along an edge thereof. A relatively large number of closely spaced contacts are provided, and connection of external circuits must be made thereto. No completely suitable connector, for this purpose, is presently available commercially or in the prior art.